


I'll fix your broken wings

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Apologies, Aprons, Arguing, Bartenders, Bedrooms, Bisexual Mikasa Ackerman, Blushing, Body Image, Bonding, Bookstores, Bus, Chocolate, Coats, Coffee, Cold Weather, College, Comfort, Comfort Food, Confrontations, Confusion, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eating, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Feels, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Guilt, Harassment, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbeats, High Heels, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, I Ship It, In Public, In-Laws, Insomnia, Insults, Jeans, Karaoke, Kissing, Long Hair, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman's Scarf, Mikasasha - Freeform, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Modern Era, Morning Cuddles, Music, Nervousness, Nicknames, Nightmares, No Smut, Nudity, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Platonic Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Reflection, Restaurants, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Bed, Shock & Awe, Shyness, Skirts, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Staring, Students, Stuffed Toys, Surprises, Tea, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Trains, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep, Workplace, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Everyone thought Mikasa was the protector of Sasha, the one who kept her out of trouble. But truly it was Sasha who protected Mikasa, making her feel loved and safe.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take chapter requests

Sasha gazed in adoration at her girlfriend, a lovesick smile plastered on her face as she continued to admire her in content. It was amazing that no matter how many times she has seen this sight before her she never failed to smile like an idiot. She had to be the luckiest woman in existance and every day she was reminded of that fact due to Mikasa being so precious to her. Never knowing she could be loved so strongly by someone, yet feel butterflies just from holding Mikasa's hand. They said love made you crazy, foolish and blessed, she had never believed that until now, understanding fully the weight of those words. Her arm rested beneath her pillow to support her, keeping the sheet wrapped around her for warmth. Fondly watching the girl she loved in her most peaceful state. She knew she would probably get yelled at for this or make her sulky, but she was willing to tolerate Mikasa having a slight tantrum if it meant she could treasure this moment forever. Being able to reflect on why she had been smiling so much at that memory for years to come. She slowly reached out to grab her phone, making sure as to not rouse her girlfriend from sleep. Clasping her phone tightly as she took a picture of Mikasa, taking advantage of the natural lighting so the flash wouldn't wake her. She looked so adorable she couldn't stand it, one of those pictures that only she was allowed to see. Every time she felt lonely, whenever Mikasa was at work, when she had to visit family or they were busy studying. Life becoming too much to cope and adult responsibilities swallowing them up, she would be able to reflect on the photo and remember how happy she had been in that moment.

Mikasa was laid on her side, wrapped up in the blanket like her own personal burrito. Her face buried into her pillow, giving off a peaceful expression while adorning bed hair. Soft snores escaping her lips. Mikasa's traumatic childhood, severe loss, grief and guilt had caused her to internalize her emotions to a shielded level, almost as if she was numb. However, over time, developing a stable relationship had allowed Mikasa to accept and humanize herself again, as shown by her childish nature when she was around Sasha, showing her personal growth.

Sasha had many personal hobbies, but one of her favourites was to watch Mikasa sleep. So blissfully unaware of how perfect she was in her eyes. The cutest thing Sasha had ever seen in her life. The only person who got to see her in this vulnerable state was herself. Many couples had secrets they only told each other behind closed doors, locking away the key and handing it to their partner to protect. Sasha was allowed to open Mikasa's doors and see her true self, the lonely girl who had only ever craved love. She couldn't help but laugh under her breath. Her soft black hair now a complete mess, cuddling her pillow like a vice, completely different from the girl she acted like around their campus. How could she not be amused by such a sight? Mikasa was infamous for her perfect appearance, flawless talents and good grades. She was popular with their fellow peers and undoubtedly capable of going far in life. But they never realised, hell considered that Mikasa was more than just what people perceived from afar. They forgot she was human, flawed, innately imperfect.

Mikasa mumbled sleepily, reaching out her hands to release her pillow and roam around the bed seeking out Sasha. Her fingers tracing every inch of their bedsheets, sensing warmth and scent, tracking Sasha to locate her. It was like she had an instinctive sense that allowed her to hunt down Sasha, honing herself like a predator seeking its prey. She always sought out Sasha even when she was sleeping, craving her affection and attention.

Sasha bit her lip, unbeknown to anyone but her close family Mikasa was secretly needier than people were aware of. She had become skilled at reading her body language and small changes in her expression. The way her eyes lit up when she was excited, the way she pouted when she was sulking, how her eyes dulled or darkened when she was angry or sad. She did everything to make sure Mikasa was happy, that she felt secure, loved and protected. That the happy life she knew would never crumble or disappear, that not all good things were followed by grief. She pulled the blanket to cover Mikasa to make sure she was comfortable, patting her back to soothe her.

Mikasa slowly shifted across the mattress towards Sasha, soon reaching out her arms to wrap them around Sasha's torso. Cuddling her in her sleep, like a sleeping cat. Binding her arms tightly around her waist, locking her into place, unmoving from her grasp. Once Mikasa hugged you, you were trapped, until Mikasa decided she would let you go or persuaded her, you had no choice but to accept your fate to the cuddle monster. A fond smile slowly spread across Mikasa's lips, "You're warm" she mumbled. She loved how Sasha smelled.

Sasha blushed but gazed back at her lovingly. Stroking Mikasa's hair comfortingly, aware of how safe Mikasa felt with her. She had never felt so content with anyone, someone who was just as flawed as herself. Remembering when she was bullied by her peers for her body, and how Mikasa beat them up for her. How when Mikasa was at her lowest, she brought her back with a smile. They were perfect for each other "It's still early babe, go back to sleep". Though Mikasa was infamously an early riser, she was also a cuddle bug and at times had a hard time getting out of bed if she wanted attention. She had become selfish after dating Sasha, constantly craving assurance and security from her girlfriends presence, secretly terrified of losing her. There were still moments when Sasha herself was in awe of the fact Mikasa was her girlfriend, that she bagged such an amazing person as her lover. It felt like something out of a rom-com or a romance novel.

Mikasa pouted sleepily, groaning under her breath in a complaint "Don't move so far away then" she protested. They had no plans, no schedule and so far nobody had disturbed them with a phone call. She was making the best of this moment before their peace and quiet was inevitably disturbed. She wanted Sasha all to herself right now. Why couldn't she just stop complaining and relent into being smothered in sleepy affection until they could no longer ignore their adult responsibilities. They were having a lazy morning and there was no arguing against it.

Sasha chuckled, it wasn't often Mikasa showed such a childish side of herself. But seeing her half asleep, pouting and begging for attention was too much, she was too soft and she knew she was going to cave "I know, I'm sorry" she soothed. She slowly pulled the blanket to cover herself before sliding underneath to cuddle up with her sleeping girlfriend. However, she didn't regret taking the picture on the sly, but it would be amusing when Mikasa inevitably discovered it.


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa returns home from visiting her uncle, Sasha surprises her at the station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wholesome fluff

Mikasa stared out of her train window absentmindedly, reflecting on the tediously long journey it took for her to return home. Back to her shared flat with her adorably goofy girlfriend Sasha. She had wished Sasha had been able to join her so they could enjoy the trip together, but Sasha had studies to deal with and not enough time to book off. So Mikasa begrudgingly accepted this would be a headspace period to have some time alone. It seemed ever since she had started to date Sasha, she became aware of her own loneliness. She was so loved by this girl that being apart from her felt strange and alien, a feeling she no longer enjoyed. Having gone to visit her uncle for a brief period, having recollected and bonded with him. Though it had only been a week-long trip, to her it had felt like an eternity. Making sure to text and occasionally video chat with Sasha whenever possible, just to make the distance shorter. Levi called her a lovesick puppy and tried to get her to relax, but he knew how in love Mikasa was. Soon she was able to relax, reflect on her nostalgia from her bygone youth, and have some fun. No work to worry about, no exams piling up, just self care and growth. Making her realise that sometimes a little time apart was healthy. But it just went to show how deeply she cared for her girlfriend. But she supposed them going on trips would have to become a regular, herself and Sasha going away together like a romantic trip would be amazing. Making memories together that they could reflect on as they got older.

The train was currently pulling into the station, which was a sight for sore eyes. Having fallen asleep earlier out of boredom and impatience, waking earlier to blessedly learn they would be approaching home soon. No matter how you travelled, be it plane, train, tram or car, if the journey was of great distance, it would always take it out of you. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted, from pining for Sasha to the stressful journey to all the antics she got up to during her departure. Being a deeply emotional being, Mikasa enjoyed being surrounded by her loved ones, despite her introvert lifestyle. She enjoyed being babied by her girlfriend, being reminded of how lucky she was to have found someone so loyal and sweet. Someone who made her realise that life was not as empty and tragic as she perceived as a child. Sasha reminded her of sunshine, a bright shining light, pulling her from the misery that had traumatised her for so many years. She couldn't wait to get home and relax, cuddling up in their soft bed and their familiar home

As the train came to a halt, a heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips, leaning back in her chair as the familiarity of her city came into view. She had been counting down the hours until the journey was over, after all there was no place like home in the end. No matter how far you travelled, no matter how many amazing places you saw, there was a nostalgic comfort in your home. She got to her feet, gathering her belongings as to make sure nothing was forgotten. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, due to the late hours there would be less crowds. But on account of it being a main station, it would be bustling with people just less than the average morning, but thank god for small blessings. She winced as her body ached from the lack of movement, her skin prickling and her joints tingling, her body becoming aware of movement abruptly. Sending communications throughout her body warning it. But it felt good to be on her feet, to be able to move, being sat down for so long made her restless. Having nothing to stimulate her mind had made her slightly irritable, along with her hunger. She could get used to walking again, being physically mobile and get out of here as soon as possible to ease her cravings. As she got to her feet, her mobile phone buzzed in her pocket causing her to click her teeth irritably, silently flipping through her texts. Wondering who could possibly be bothering her.

_Did you get back home safely?-Uncle Levi_

She smiled fondly, though he adamantly denied it he was a worrier he was very protective over her, quickly texting a response to reassure him. She knew he liked knowing she was safe, especially after all the losses and dangers they had faced through their lives. To others he may have appeared frightening and intimidating, but to her he was just socially awkward, stubborn and secretly soft hearted.

* * *

Mikasa slowly exited the train, carrying her duffle bag over her shoulder and a mixture of belongings and trinkets she brought back with her. Having brought some treats back from her uncles hometown for Sasha and herself so she wouldn't miss it too much. Having moved long distance for the sake of attending college had been a difficult choice, but it allowed her to grow and meet the love of her life. So she had to be grateful for the stressful and nostalgic changes that had occured in her life. She had grown from the lonely and resentful child she had been, into the matured and still traumatised adult she was, but she had grown to accept her wounds but never allow them to consume her. She sighed wearily, breathing in the fresh air, after sitting in the claustrophobic metal transport for hours. Luckily she hadn't had to cope with any annoying travellers, having a reasonably peaceful journey, but she knew it was always a gamble. How a train journey would end up was like flipping a coin for heads or tails. Her mind wandering to the woman she loved, Sasha was probably asleep by now, having stayed up waiting for her to come home. Sasha had habits of odd sleeping patterns, bad time management and often being clueless. Waiting up hours waiting for people only to fall asleep, having to set alarms as she lost track of time and often enjoying naps or being spacey. But she meant well and often laughed off her antics, which Mikasa found endearing. Suddenly her phone buzzed a second time, Mikasa rolling her eyes expecting her uncle to want further conversation after departing for home. She had half a mind to call him to tell him to chill out and reassure that she was fine, but she restrained her urges knowing she would just fall into a bad temper due to being sleep deprived.

_Did you get off the train yet? x-Sasha_

A look of conflict appeared on Mikasa's face, attempting to sort through her thoughts to better understand what was going on. Why would Sasha be texting her at this hour? Maybe she had a bad connection on the phone, to which a text had been sent earlier which she was only now just receiving. Sasha had probably sat up waiting for her to come home, sighing in amusement, she would be grouchy in the morning and clearly sluggish when she arrived home from staying up this late. Sasha was a stubborn girl and though she meant well it often got her into trouble, but moments like this made it lovably endearing.

_I just arrived babe x-Mikasa_

She walked along the station platform in an exhausted haze, trying to locate where she needed to go to get a tram back to her flat. Thank god for public transport making her life ten times easier, though her nap had refreshed her she knew she would collapse into a comatose sleep as soon as she got comfortable. Her body weakened due to a lack of sustenance and stress getting the better of her. Maybe she could get a late-night snack, train food wasn't exactly filling at the best of times. She needed a hot meal to fill her aching stomach. She had been spoiled by her uncle and step-aunt Hanji's cooking during her visit, but now she was back to relying on herself again. But it had been fun to take some time off for a brief period. Suddenly, she pricked her ears to hear someone running, feet pounding along the ground at a fast pace. She paid it no attention, plenty of people were getting on late trains, hurrying and bustling around. Due to where she lived she was used to people hurrying about, having busy lives, rudeness and other such annoyances. But she still had some suspicions, but it was rather late for someone to be travelling somewhere at this time of night, rather than a return. She knew her brain would create stories that may lead to her anxiety being inflated, her senses dulled but her anxiety sensitive. That would be the last thing she needed right now.

She rummaged in her pocket to find her headphones to listen to some music, she often listened to music when she was troubled or her mental health spiked. It brought out a sense of calmness and rationality in her, helping her through some of her toughest moments. Music had the ability to bring out many emotions in other people. Having acted as a great comfort to her growing up. Abruptly, she was nearly knocked off her feet by a surprise assailant, her balance thrown off and her concentration broken, everything happening so fast she couldn't comprehend her surroundings. Her eyes widening in shock, staring into the oblivion as she tried to focus on something familiar around her. She tried to open her mouth to speak but she couldn't muster any words, Was someone attempting to attack her? Rob her? She would have picked up on that instantly. Managing to catch her balance to confront this person, she may have been sleepy but she was no pushover. Prepared to use her Ackerman ability to use some combat moves to teach this person she was in no mood for their crap. Her eyes widening as she caught sight of a familiar crop of chestnut brown hair, honey hazel eyes and a bright smile she loved so much. Wondering if this was a sweet dream or a fantasy, either way she didn't care. She was so happy she couldn't muster the words to vocalise her feelings in that moment. Sasha wrapped her arms tightly around Mikasa, barrelling her with a surprise hug. She had been pacing this platform for hours, withholding the desire to text in order to keep it a surprise, waiting until she caught sight of her to make a move. She had been so lonely without her home, passing the time until she came home. Finding it strange sleeping in an empty bed, being unable to cuddle her as they slept or when she woke up. Living in an empty flat until she came home, counting down the hours until they were reunited.

"Welcome home Mika…" Sasha trailed off fondly, nuzzling into her hair affectionately. How she had missed the soft silkiness of her hair, how it tickled her nose and cheeks in a comforting way. She smelled so warm, so familiar, she had missed her so much. She couldn't stop clinging to her, scared that if she let go this dream would end. She had spent so many hours at Connie's sulking about how much she missed Mikasa. Focusing on her work and studies, but distracted by how lonely she was. Everything reminding her of Mikasa, even wearing her clothes for comfort occasionally.

Mikasa instantly softened, pleased beyond words to see her girlfriend, this had to be the best welcome home she could have ever asked for. She had thought she would be journeying home alone and feeling content after she climbed into bed. But instead Sasha had indeed stayed up late, probably too excited to sleep on adrenaline before coming all this way to see her. Though she had assumed this would be a quiet evening she had indeed been mistaken, but surprises were common with Sasha. She shyly raised her hands to grab Sasha's arms, still balancing her carry on, reminded of the weight on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, enjoying Sasha's hair tickling her cheek, enjoying her body against her own, touch starved for the past week. The aching longing of emptiness that came with being separated from her partner. Feeling herself wanting to cry from pure joy, feeling so utterly safe nothing else mattered. "I'm glad to be home…" she mumbled.

Sasha laughed softly, pulling away slowly to gaze into her girlfriends eyes " Are you hungry?" Sasha mumbled. She could whip something up at home but she doubted Mikasa had that patience. Being so anxious waiting for Mikasa's train to come in, she had forgotten to eat something herself, only now becoming aware of her hunger. But food often tasted better when you waited for it or could appreciate it, she knew of plenty of nearby 24 hour places they could get some food. She had no idea what she or Mikasa was in the mood for, but they could always make the best of it.

"Starving" Mikasa groaned eagerly, she didn't care where they went as long as it was edible and filled her stomach. She really didn't want to unleash her hanger on Sasha but she didn't know how much longer she could cope. Her mental state was fragile and her moods would be unpredictable, she needed to eat something before her tolerance ended completely. Train food wasn't that appetising, it eased your hunger but lacked satisfaction.

Sasha pulled away, kissing Mikasa sweetly "Well dinner is on me" she reassured her. She wanted to treat her girlfriend, truly giving her a welcome home she wouldn't forget. Besides it was a trek home and she doubted Mikasa would be able to last that long, forcing herself to remain vigilant though Sasha could see her wilting and her eyes drooping. Taking Mikasa's hand in her own, leading her away through the semi bustling station, the latter squeezing her hand in gratitude as she followed her out. Now heading on the long journey back to their flat, reunited at last.


	3. My girlfriend is a bookworm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha decided to gift Mikasa with some new books despite not knowing what to get her, Mikasa is overjoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that modern A/U Mikasa is a total bookworm

Sasha wandered around the shop awkwardly, averting her gaze and hoping not to attract unwanted attention, she didn't suffer from social anxiety like her girlfriend, but due to past experiences of bullying she knew better than to stand out. Tending to keep her head down and avoid trouble as much as possible, unless you counted protecting Mikasa. She'd been planning this for ages, reflecting on how to surprise Mikasa with a little gift to show how much she cared. She wanted to do something to make Mikasa smile, something she would remember, being able to look back on this moment. She knew Mikasa was a bookworm and took a great interest in literature, back during their high school years Mikasa was rarely seen out of the library or without a book on her person. She always carried one about and read them when she travelled, Sasha often falling asleep on her shoulder when she was reading. Though Mikasa was already naturally intelligent, her experience learned from literature only added to her intellect.

Sasha admittedly had a love of romance novels as well as comic books, before she had even started dating Mikasa, growing up in the village she had she dreamed of love. She spent her time learning how to hunt and watch over their woodland cottage, that she wondered about her life as she attended school. The kind of person she would fall in love with, whom she would spend her life with. Venting her loneliness in the pages of a romance novel in which she was swept off her feet by a man or woman, but instead she met Mikasa who fulfilled her dreams beyond her expectations.

She knew nothing about the kind of stuff Mikasa liked to read as she tended to become rather creeped out by darker literature, but respected Mikasa's interests. Admittedly, she had flicked through Mikasa's collection for some gift ideas, she had a large collection of dark and often adult poetry, horror and even crime novels, rather serious reading for someone her age. She knew Mikasa had a troubled past and perhaps these books helped her come to terms with that, allowing her to relate to the words of the author. Maybe it was another form of escapism, perhaps she would never know. The topics Mikasa read, often scared Sasha, keeping her up and night and giving her nightmares. Maybe it was a coping mechanism for Mikasa, after all she had been a child when she lost her parents leading to her uncle adopting her. Everyone had their ways of dealing with trauma and perhaps books had been Mikasa's anchor. It was a healthy hobby to have and Mikasa was a smart young woman, something she took great pride in. She didn't have the book knowledge that Armin had, for he loved books more than anyone on the planet. She knew as a child he had been bullied by other kids due to this. But every bookworm was a different person but they were all part of the same community.

Sasha was never that kind of dedicated reader, she had never been the kind of person who lingered for hours in a bookstore. The kind of person who became excited at new novels and literature, who could talk for hours about their favourite reads or authors. She was a casual reader more than anything, but she refused to give up, knowing this meant a lot to Mikasa. She took pride in the fact that she and Mikasa bonded and connected, trying to involve themselves in things the other took an interest in. She needed to keep trying and make some success, she refused to return home empty handed and feel like an idiot. She could do some browsing until she found what she needed, the shop was huge after all, she had to find something eventually, she just needed more time.

* * *

Sasha roamed through poetry, crime and thrillers, flicking through numerous shelves and reading bio's to find something she needed, racking her brain for any form of an idea as to find the perfect present. But this was an area in which she was not experienced, she wasn't the kind of person who could get lost in a bookstore as though they were in a dream. The maze of books that would lead to another adventure for her to experience. This was Mikasa's happy place, her secret garden full of a world of books to enjoy to her heart's content. However, she was clueless as to what would make Mikasa happy, she was running blind through a world in which she was an outsider. "This sucks, I have no idea what I'm doing" Sasha whined bitterly, she must have looked like a lost child who was in wonderland. She could feel the gaze of other customers staring at her as though they were judging her. She was no good with books, it was just an object to her, a piece of hardened paper instead of the transport into imagination like it was for bookworms. Losing yourself to the world within the pages, which Mikasa so often did.

Hearing her meltdown, a staff member approached, a sympathetic look on her face, wearing a clerk apron and a nametag on her chest. She was an older woman, older than Sasha anyway, She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, she had a warm smile and was plain but pretty. She was the first friendly face Sasha had seen since she entered the shop, making Sasha feel less isolated. "You look lost, can I help you out?" she offered, biting back a laugh. She had seen newbie readers before, discovering their first book and wandering around like a lost child. But it was a wonderful community to be part of, once you found your footing.

Sasha flashed an expression of relief, she must have looked like an idiot but this lady was being very understanding. She knew she could have asked beforehand but her nerves had gotten the better of her. "My….um… my girlfriend….she… she loves books. But… I don't know much about this genre" she babbled. All books were different and everyone had a kind they connected with personally. But she needed a second opinion on what Mikasa may like as she was walking around blind.

The girl's smile brightened, books were a present many people could appreciate, especially when there was thought put into it. This was a really sweet gesture and she was putting a lot of thought into it "If you are willing to take suggestions, it's a good place to start" she offered. Suggestions often lead to doing self research and finding books that peaked your interest, leading to different roads of adventures for your imagination. Sasha perked up immediately, nearly crying tears of relief at being able to get help.

* * *

Sasha pushed open the front door to their shared flat wearily, gripping a bag of literature close to her chest like the precious cargo that it was. She was so grateful that the store clerk had been so understanding and sweet, helping her find what she needed. She now had the task of surprising Mikasa with the present and seeing what her reaction would be. Mikasa had been showered with gifts and confessions since they were in school together, but meaningful gestures meant the world to her. She had never been a materialistic sort of person, though her uncles influence hadn't helped with that. She could only hope that Mikasa appreciated this gesture and enjoyed the ones she chose, she had found a decent collection of crime, abduction cases and some ghost stories all rated towards teens and young adults. The nice clerk had highly recommended them and even gave her a gift points card for Mikasa so she could use it for discounts in the future. It had eased Sasha of so much anxiety, that by the time she reached home she needed a nap.

So she could only hope Mikasa liked them, she'd spent a lot of her hard-earned money on this literature. Mikasa had once gotten Sasha a cooking book for christmas which sent her flying, Sasha using it to spoil Mikasa with her cooking endlessly. She wanted to return the gesture to Mikasa more than anything, knowing that smile on her face would be worth its weight. She could return them if Mikasa didn't approve but it would look bad on her side, returning to the store like a failure and apologizing to the nice clerk that she messed up. That would be too embarrassing for her to admit, the memory haunting her for years to come. That time Sasha failed at a romantic present for her girlfriend. She was anxious about the choices she made, pacing around the flat, mustering up the courage to gift them to Mikasa with pride instead of feeling like a total idiot. "What if I messed up? What if I made the wrong choice? Did I choose the wrong genre?" she babbled. What if it ended up that Mikasa had already read these, what if she didn't like them, what if the books Mikasa read were just a one off or recommended?

"Looking at a movie for tonight?" Mikasa questioned curiously, she and Sasha had planned a cuddle night with netflix on the couch with blankets. They often tried to find a content balance between something they would both enjoy. But occasionally had nights were they got to choose a film individually and swap turns. It was a fun little routine and made things fun for them both.

Sasha panicked, Mikasa had an innate talent of sneaking up on people without realising it. Though Sasha was more than used to surprise hugs and Mikasa's stealth which she found cute. When Sasha was stressed, panicked or frustrated, it wasn't the best time for being sneaked up on. The books within her grasp clattering to the ground with a large thud, a loud bang echoing through the room. The neighbours had probably heard that and would complain about the noise later. Frozen like a deer in headlights, the prey in the eyes of the predator, a rabbit about to be eaten by the wolf. She didn't know how to respond, her voice frozen in her throat. She felt as though she was in trouble despite the fact she was guilty of no crimes.

Mikasa blinked, Sasha was acting stranger than usual, wondering if she had her headphones in and hadn't heard her coming. If she had been spacing out again or was half asleep. It would explain her surprise reaction, but what had she been trying to hide from her to behave in such a manner? She approached to kneel in front of Sasha and collect the bag from the ground, hoping it hadn't been damaged by the fall. Her eyes widening to find a decent collection of literature inside, running her hands across the covers delicately, peering across the covers to find some interesting titles. She was genuinely touched by Sasha's effort a soft blush dusting her cheeks "Are…these for me?" she asked in surprise. She knew Sasha wasn't much of a reader, but she had bought them anyway, she'd gone to all this trouble to make Mikasa happy.

Sasha blushed, this wasn't going the way she planned and now she was picking up the pieces of what was supposed to be a surprise. Instead Mikasa had caught her in the act and now she was explaining herself of what she had been trying to hide. She wondered if she would ever learn to do anything right, why was she such a clutz? It gave her a sense of relief knowing Eren was equally as crappy at this when he was trying to surprise Jean sometimes. But she may as well be honest instead of making a bigger fool of herself "I…. I know you love to read" she mumbled quietly, fiddling with her fingers, bowing her head to avoid Mikasa's gaze.

Mikasa threw herself at Sasha at superhuman speed, wrapping her arms around Sasha's neck and burying her nose into her hair affectionately. Nearly knocking over the startled brunette at her abrupt gesture of affection, the latter staggering to keep herself stable. She blinked in confusion as she tried to comprehend the turn of events. "Thank you….thank you so much babe…" she whispered, she couldn't wait to enjoy these new books, she'd been meaning to update her collection. Sasha was clueless when it came to books, she was never a bookworm, but she had done her best and gone to all this trouble. Even when she was out of her league, Sasha never gave up and did whatever she could to make Mikasa happy. Sasha never had to try to be thoughtful, it came so naturally to her.

A soft smile formed on Sasha's lips realising she had made the right choice, the tension easing from her body like a balloon releasing air. Her arms wrapping around Mikasa to return her gesture, stroking her hair fondly. For Mikasa to become this excited despite the surprise being utterly messed up, she knew she had made the right choice. "Anytime, I hope you enjoy them" she reassured her, she knew Mikasa would be pouring over these in days. Maybe she could try broadening her own reading topics in the future.


End file.
